The Perfect Challenge
by MaeFarrow98
Summary: What happens when Tom Marvolo Riddle -the teenage Dark Lord- meets his match? A Tomione Story
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the destroyed corridor, jumping over rubble and gripping my wand like my life depended on it. Which, actually, it did. I heard the terrifying crashes and blood curdling screams echo around the castle. _Where was Harry? _I had gotten separated from the others earlier on during the battle and was trying to find them again. It was best if we stayed together. That had been the plan, that is, until I ran into Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

I sprinted down the corridor, dodging curse after dark curse that came shooting from the end of Bellatrix's wand. I skidded around the corridor in the hopes of losing her and came across Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood battling three Death Eaters. I called to them, but they were too engrossed in their battles to notice me, so I spun around to face Lestrange.

I raised my wand and aimed it at Lestrange's cackling face. She stopped in her tracks as she saw me facing her. "So," she sneered, "the little Mudblood wants to fight?" she paused and let out a disturbing giggle, "Time for you to die." she finished, her voice high pitched and grating.

I inwardly rolled my eyes and fell into my duel stance. Before I knew what was happening she sent a curse flying straight at me. _Protego. _A blue shield flew up in front of me and the curse smashed into it. Bellatrix laughed maniacally as she sent dark curses flying at me. I parried the spells, raising up shield after shield, having no time to attack at all.

As I was about to raise a thick yellow shield in front of me, I heard a yell from behind me and then somebody screamed Neville's name and fear gripped my heart. Anger grew within me as I raised my shield, Bellatrix's curse reverberated off of it. I broke the spell and started to pummel Bellatrix with my offense. I spun around and dipped and ducked, while Bellatrix brought up thick shields, trying to stop my onslaught.

I was barely aware of a voice behind me that shouted, "CONSTO TEMPUS!" At the same time Lestrange shrieked, "DEPULSO!" I stood there as the two spells shot towards me, caught in the crossfire and before I could raise a shield, my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up lying on hard stone. I blinked a few times in my confusion, then scrambled to my feet, ready to face Lestrange again, but stumbled back when the vertigo hit me. _Where am I? _I looked around and almost didn't recognise the very same corridor where I had been battling Bellatrix Lestrange. Except it wasn't in ruins and was now completely empty.

I blinked in confusion and heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Spinning to face that direction, my jaw dropped at the sight that greeted me. There, standing in front of me was Albus Dumbledore himself. He gave me a puzzled look while I stood there gaping at him. He looked different. His hair and beard were an auburn colour instead of the familiar white. He looked younger, but still had his half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose. The warm twinkle in his blue eyes was still present and the familiarity and knowledge of his fate made my heart hurt a little.

"Well, aren't you a little early?" he said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "The Hogwarts Express doesn't arrive for another half hour, did you arrive some other way?" he asked. I shifted where I stood as his gaze pierced me. "Um... yes? I mean, I apparated here." I said quickly, hoping he would leave it at that. "Apparated? How old are you? You must have arrived outside, nobody can get through Hogwarts' wards." his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Oh, I'm.. 16. And my friend brought me here. I arrived near the lake and got lost in the castle, I'm a transfer, you see."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh well then, tell me about yourself on the way to the Headmaster's office." _He's not Headmaster? _He held out an arm and I fell into step beside him, quickly thinking up a story in my head. "So, where did you transfer-" Dumbledore stopped short when he caught sight of an older looking man who was walking towards us.

"Headmaster Dippet, we were just on our way to see you." Dumbledore greeted jovially. _Headmaster Dippet? That would mean... Oh my goodness. I'm... I'm in the past. Of course, Headmaster Dippet, young Dumbledore, the repaired corridor... It all makes sense now. _"Ah Dumbledore." the man greeted with a short dip of the head. His lazy brown eyes- resembling a cow's- turned to me, then back to Dumbledore, "And who might this young lady be?" Dumbledore smiled still and replied, "She is a transfer, Headmaster." Dippet looked mildly surprised as he dragged his eyes over me again.

"Oh really? And where has she transferred from?" _The man can't even address me himself? _I frowned a little as the two men started off down the corridor and I followed. "I haven't had the chance to ask, though we should sort all that out in your office, Headmaster." Dumbledore said as they arrived at the Headmaster's office.

Dippet whispered the password and all three of us stepped into the office. Dumbledore pulled out a chair for me as Dippet sat in the chair opposite the desk. "So, your name, miss?" Dippet asked as Dumbledore stood beside the desk. "Hermione DeLuca." I replied. "And where did you transfer from? Do you have the necessary papers?" My eyes widened and I fumbled for an answer. "Um... I don't have papers." _Think, think Hermione... What now? Ah yes! I could be home-schooled. But, then why come here? What could possibly make me come here? It must be... what? around the 1940's... What could be a reason? Oh yes! Grindelwald! Of course. He was terrorising France. Got it!_

"I escaped from France, my parents are dead." I stated with the necessary amount of solemnity. Dippet raised a brow and Dumbledore looked visibly shaken for a moment before he sighed and shook his head sadly. "That is tragedy, Miss Deluca. Surely, Headmaster, we could offer this young woman a place at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore turned to Dippet expectantly.

Dippet sighed heavily and sorted through some papers on his desk before sighing again. _I'm really starting to dislike this man._ "Alright, alright." Dippet relented. "She can stay... How old are you, girl?" Dippet asked. "I'm 16." I replied, straightening in my seat and looking grateful, hoping to placate the disgruntled (and rather stuck up) Headmaster.

"Then you will be in Sixth Year. You will be Sorted after the First Years at the Welcome Feast." he said. Dippet then waved his hand in dismissal, "Now go." Dumbledore waited as I stood and we walked out of the office. Once outside we stood in the corridor and Dumbledore turned to face me.

"I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjoured a long, familiar black robe, "Here, wear this and make your way to the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast." He handed me the robes, told me where the bathroom was and then gave me the directions for the Great Hall, though I already knew where it was and how to get there. "Well then Ms. DeLuca, I'll be seeing you at the feast." He gave me a warm smile and turned to leave. "See you later, Professor." I smiled back.

I walked towards the bathroom to get changed and took the time to sort through what had happened. One thing was for sure, I needed to get back home no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been waiting in the side room beside the Great Hall for a while now. There were a few others there with me, some transferring like me, others joining for their NEWTS or OWLS after being home schooled. I stood nearest to the door, pressing my ear to it, I could hear the familiar babble of students as they entered the Great Hall and then the voice of Headmaster Dippet silencing the crowd. He called forth the First Years and the Sorting began.

Nerves were making my hands tremble as I waited for the Sorting to end and my name to be called. _Well, my fake name I suppose..._ _I have to get back home. They need me there. Maybe there would be something in the Library that could help? I should definitely search there first._

I was shaken from my thoughts by Dippet's loud voice. "And now, students joining the other years will be Sorted. First up we have Beatrice Applebaum, who will be joining the Fourth Years!" he called and a young black haired girl opened the door and stepped out, moving towards the stool where she would be Sorted. She was put in Ravenclaw. Two more students were called before they got to me. "Hermione Deluca." Dippet called.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the Great Hall. Instantly, hundreds of eyes were on me as I made my way to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I made the walk, remembering the first time I had done this and feeling almost the same way as I had then, nervous and more than a little lonely.

Then I sat and the hat was placed on my head.

_Ah. A "transfer"... _The Hat chuckled in my head. _And let's see a time traveller, too. Hmm, but where to put you. You are kind and hard working, but certainly not Hufflepuff, you are smart yes, but no, Ravenclaw doesn't seem to fit. What about Slytherin? Yes, you have the cunning and the mind to make a great Slytherin. But, Gryffindor would do you good as well. Oh dear, where to put you. You would meet your match in Slytherin, yes. But then again, your opposite too. I think... _

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Hat announced to the rest of the Hall as it was taken off my head and I rose from the stool. I made my way over to the cheering table of Gryffindor students, looking for an empty spot to sit in. I saw a boy with red hair smile and point to the seat opposite him. I decided to sit there, just to get out of the spotlight.

I rushed over and gave the boy a grateful smile before plonking down onto the seat. I looked up and blinked. This boy looked just like Ron. He had the same red hair and long nose, but his eyes were a dark brown instead of blue and that stopped my awkward staring. "Hi there." he greeted cheerfully. "I'm Benjamin Weasley." he held out his hand and grinned at me. I smiled back and shook his hand, I then looked to my right and saw the spitting image of Harry right next to me, though again his eyes ruined the image as they were a dark blue instead of green.

_Of course they would be best friends in the past too._ I grinned as I thought this, but thankfully nobody paid much attention.

"I'm Weston Potter." he held out his hand too and I shook it. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Hermione DeLuca." I said. "Yep, we heard." Benjamin said with a wink. I smiled at him. "So, you from France? Tough times there." Weston said, nodding thoughtfully. I nodded solemnly, but was saved a response by Weston as he went on, "Anyway, Ben and I were just discussing old Sluggy." Weston whispered conspiratorially, nodding in Slughorn's direction. "We had a bet end of last year on how big he would be after summer. Ben's saying he's slimmer and I disagree, so now we have to measure him so I can win my five Galleons." Weston smirked. Ben rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but I was distracted by the familiar face of Professor Slughorn.

He looked younger, too. But no less rounder or cheerful. He was sitting at the table chatting merrily with a bored looking Professor that had multiple limbs missing. I smiled and turned back to the boys. _Just like old times..._ Finally the food appeared on the table and the two boys snatched and laughed with one another, while stuffing their faces. I just smiled and ate in silence, remembering that uncomplicated time when it was just us three. Harry, Ron and I.

My eyes wandered the Hall while I ate and came to rest on the Slytherin table. _What had the Hat said? Meet my 'match'?_ I studied the table, looking for anyone I might recognise. I saw a boy with pale blond hair that was probably Draco Malfoy's grandfather. I saw another boy that looked suspiciously like Sirius Black, though it must have been a relation of his. I saw a few other grandmothers and grandfathers of my Slytherin classmates back home, but paid them little attention.

My eyes moved along the table and stopped at a handsome young boy who looked like he was my age. He had pale skin and dark wavy hair. His eyes were sharp and yet detached, giving him a haughty look. He was tall, at least six feet. And it was obvious he carried himself with pride. I didn't recognise him, but there was something about him that made a shiver run down my spine.

As I studied him his strange eyes turned to lock with mine and he studied me, like I had studied him, sizing me up. I sat up tall as his eyes roamed over me, feeling slightly exposed. I watched him with a slight frown until his eyes came to rest on mine once again.

Then a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips and an unexplainable sense of fear and washed over me while I stared at this boy I was sure, was my match.


	4. Chapter 4

" 'Mione! Hurry up!" Weston called from downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. I rushed down the stone steps to meet the two boys, who had quickly become my friends, and head to breakfast with them. "I'm coming now, Weston!" I grinned from the bottom of the steps, facing the two. "Finally!" Weston groaned good naturedly and jogged to the portrait hole. Ben turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile before we followed after him quickly.

The three of us walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. As both boys stuffed themselves with the delicious food, our class schedules were handed out by the Heads of Houses. Dumbledore handed me my schedule since he was head of Gryffindor and he smiled warmly, winking at me before he moved on to Ben and Weston who said thank you through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. We all looked over out schedule quickly until the quiet was broken by Weston's unintelligible moan of dismay.

"Noooo." he smacked his forehead with the flat of his palm. Ben and I shared a look, but smiled at his overreaction. "We have Potions, first. I cannot handle Slughorn first thing in the morning, especially a Monday. I mean he keeps talking about his Slug Club stuff. What's that about anyway." he grumbled, but I had zoned out at the mention of Slug Club.

_Right. That club Slughorn started for exceptional students. I had been hoping to be invited into it in Sixth Year. It all seems so pointless now. _"Weston, you are such a drama queen." Ben said with a smile. Weston gasped loudly and placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. Ben and I laughed and I returned to going over my schedule. _I've already taken all these classes in Sixth Year back at home. I'm glad I said I was sixteen, then I have at least two years to search for a way to get home... _

" 'Mione? You coming?" Ben asked as they rose from the table, pausing to look at me. I shook myself and smiled, "Yeah." I stood hurriedly so as not to keep them waiting and we walked out of the Hall together. We had our first class, which was the dreaded Potions, with the Slytherins and none of us were looking forward to it.

As we walked into the classroom in the dungeons I saw that we were the last to arrive. There was only two work tables left. Ben and Weston claimed the table at the back, both looking back at me with sheepish and apologetic smiles. Their small betrayal left one space left for me.

My eyes came to rest on my seat. Or rather the seat next to mine, which was occupied. His eyes met mine for a moment and I was grateful he had looked away because my eyes had widened in recognition. It was the same boy I had seen at dinner last night. The handsome young boy with the dark eyes. I blinked and walked over to my chair, sitting down easily and busying myself with opening up my notebook. All eyes in the class, including my own, found Professor Slughorn when he walked into the room, the familiar waddle in his steps and smile on his face.

"Good Morning class." Slughorn greeted cheerfully. "Today we will be starting with a simple draught. With a potion most of you learned in your Fifth Year, The Confusing and Befuddlement Potion. The instructions and ingredients are on the board."

Slughorn turned to the board and lifted his wand, the instructions beginning to write themselves out in chalk. Without turning back he said, "You will be working in pairs. If you have an issue with your partner please sort it out amongst yourselves sensibly."

I snuck a glance at my own partner at this, but he was busy taking down notes in his notably loopy, elegant script. I began to jot down the ingredients and instructions, determined not to be the first one to break this mutual silence.

All of a sudden he pushed back his chair, scraping the floor noisily and stood up. I looked up at him, "Where are you going?" He glanced down at me and said in a low, measured voice. "To get the ingredients, you do know we need those for the potion, don't you?"

I scowled. He had said it as a genuine question and his blank, yet polite expression made me angrier. "Of course I do, but we are doing this together. You do know what pair work means, don't you?" I asked back sarcastically, gesturing with my quill to the underlined 'work in pairs' Slughorn had written above the instructions on the board.

He blinked and sat back down. I waited for him to speak first, but after a moment of silence it was obvious he was not going to so I held out my hand in greeting. "I'm Hermione DeLuca. You are?"

He grasped my hand firmly, hard enough to be almost painful. His hand was cold and his touch sent an uncomfortable shudder down my arm. With a small nod of acknowledgment at my name the boy spoke in that low, controlled tone.

"My name is Tom Riddle."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's eyes widened despite a part of her admitting to have already known his true identity. Still it was hard to wrap ones head around.

_Tom Riddle? This can't be happening... This cannot be happening._

The small smile on his face widened into a grin and his dark eyes flashed. "Don't worry, I usually have that affect on people." he sneered, all polite pretense forgotten now. Hermione quickly pulled her hand from his firm grip.

Her startled expression had faded when his facade had been dropped and now she frowned deeply. "Oh, you wish you had that affect. " she muttered under my breath once he was striding across the classroom to the ingredients cupboard. Hermione rolled her eyes angrily. _Who would've known the young Voldemort would be so arrogant, he has nothing to flaunt just yet... Then again. He is __**Lord Voldemort. **_She eyed Riddle out of the corner of her eye. _He is surprisingly handsome... _She shook herself, realising the turn her thoughts had taken. _Hermione Granger! The teenage Dark Lord is not handsome. He's evil remember? _She felt a little disgusted with herself and turned her thoughts from his looks when Riddle returned to the table with the ingredients.

Hermione reached out to the tray of ingredients, her hand hovering over the sneezewort, until it was grabbed by Riddle rather viciously. She gasped in surprise and glared at him, yanking her hand from his grasp. "Don't you even think about ruining **my **potion, DeLuca." he snapped, picked up the plant and started to chop up the sneezewort stem diagonally and into equal pieces. She eyed his immaculate work for a moment before picking up the lovage and placed it in her mortar and pestle.

His eyes shot over to her, while she crushed the lovage leaves. 'What do you think you're doing? Are you deaf as well as dumb?" he hissed quietly, pausing in his work.. She raised a brow at his insult and continued to crush the leaves properly. "Do I **need** to remind you, Riddle? Pair work means that this is not **your** potion, it is **our **potion."

He arched an elegant brow and replied after a moment. "Just don't mess this up, DeLuca. You'll regret it if you do." His voice had lowered into something genuinely sinister and it reminded Hermione who she was talking to. _Perhaps it's best not to taunt him. _

She eyed him and returned to her work and he did the same. We both worked in silence and once she had finished she added the lovage pulp to a boiling cauldron. While she moved on to slice up the scurvy grass Hermione couldn't help but study Riddle. She watched how he worked meticulously and then watched his hands which led to her looking at his concentrating face.

His eyebrows were a dark, defined arch and he had aristocratic features, but the strong line of his jaw amplified his masculinity. His nose was straight and his eyes dark enough that the pupil was indistinguishable. At this point she was looking very closely at him, her curiosity evident. However she recoiled slightly when she thought of Riddle's future self and his red eyes, full of violence and hate. It was then that she was snapped out of her memory by his deep voice.

"It's quite rude to stare, you know?" Riddle said, as an infuriating smirk pulled at his lips. Hermione narrowed my eyes at him and turned away with a frown, ignoring his words.

The rest of the lesson passed in blessed silence and soon she was standing in front of the steaming potion, with Riddle beside her, awaiting Slughorn's inspection.

Slughorn was making his way down the aisle between table to where Hermione and Tom were standing. He had just given Weston and Ben a P for their Confusion and Befuddlement Draught which had left both boys very confused and befuddled and had left Hermione amused. Slughorn reached their potion and flashed that proud grin at Riddle. Hermione smiled to Slughorn brightly and he nodded to her in acknowledgment, which earned her a strange, sidelong look from Riddle, but he was distracted when Slughorn began to test their potion. Riddle arranged his handsome features into a polite expression and waited expectantly for Slughorn to give them a grade.

Hermione, on the other hand, was getting rather frustrated as Slughorn performed many unnecessary and overacted tests on their potion, probably just trying to prove to the rest of the class just how good Tom Riddle was. He smiled widely, straightened, and announced proudly, "Outstanding, of course, Tom. I would expect nothing better from you." he chuckled and patted Riddle awkwardly on the shoulder before he turned to Hermione. "Well done, Ms. DeLuca. I'll be keeping an eye on your work from now on." he said with a conspiratorial wink, although everybody knew he was talking about a possible invitation to the Slug Club. She smiled politely, already taking a leaf from Riddle's book.

Slughorn walked back behind his desk and dismissed the class without much preamble. Hermione quickly packed up her things and started for the door. She didn't even get halfway down the corridor when Riddle stepped in front of her, cutting her off. "What do you want?" she asked, looking up at him. He grinned at her tone and folded his hands behind his back, stooping slightly to make notice of her shorter height. "I'm simply glad you decided to stay out of my way, DeLuca." he said. With a raised brow she drew herself up and frowned. "Who said I was going to stay out of your way? I wanted an Oustanding as much as you did, Riddle. I had thought you were perceptive about things, but judging my this conversation I may have perceived you wrongly. You might just be as dumb as I am apparently deaf." she said, recalling his previous insult.

"Goodbye Riddle." she smiled politely and sidestepped him, leaving him there as his eyes shot daggers at her retreating back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Her insult will not go unanswered. _Tom thought as he stalked down the dungeon corridor towards the Slytherin common room. He had been thinking about that girl, Hermione DeLuca, almost all day. And that infuriated him far more than her insult had.

Normally nobody dared to insult him and even if they had the stupidity to try, their petty insults barely truly got to him, and they were always punished severely afterwards. He scowled when he came to a stop in front of the portrait that hid the entrance to the common room beneath the Great Lake. "Tenebrosus Lusum." he spoke lowly and the portrait swung open to admit him in.

As he strode through the green and silver garbed common room towards his followers, his fellow house mates all but scrambled to get out of his way. They could see that Riddle was angry and nobody, **nobody** wanted to get in his way when he was angry. Or any other time too, for that matter. He made his way over to his fellow Sixth Year boys lounging on and around the black leather sofa in the centre of the spacious room.

His followers looked up as he approached, giving him their full attention as a sign of respect. "Meeting, tonight." he said quickly as he passed by, making his way upstairs to his dorm room. He locked the door once he had entered, knowing that his dorm mates would not mind if he was the one to lock the door.

He sat down on the emerald comforter on his bed, grabbing a book from atop his closet on the way. Tom lounged on the couch, draping an arm over the back. He read a paragraph, then re-read it, but soon decided to give up as his mind would not rest. He slammed the book down on the mattress and let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. Once that was done he lay back on the pillow and lay his arm over his eyes.

_Who is Hermione DeLuca? _

_-_

"No, Weston." Hermione sighed as she set her quill down on the table and looked up at the boy sitting opposite her. "I will not do your Transfiguration homework for you." she said with finality. Weston sulked and looked to Ben for help, but Ben just laughed.

"Now now Weston," Ben chided with a grin, "Be a good little boy and stop bothering the lady." he glanced at Hermione and they both burst into laughter while Weston pouted animatedly. "Oh, come off it Weston." Hermione laughed as she picked up her quill to finish her own essay on the uses of the spell _Duro_.

"You know ever since you arrived 'Mione, Ben has been acting strange. If you ask me I think he likes you." Weston said smugly and stood, strutting away and looking pleased with himself. Ben blushed a deep shade of red to match his hair and Hermione smiled at him uncertainly. _I can't have that! I'm not supposed to mess up the timeline..._

After a moment longer of the awkward silence Weston had left behind Hermione stood and packed her things. "I have to go. I promised Professor Slughorn I would see him in his office." Hermione looked to Ben and bit her lower lip. Ben stared at his own essay and nodded, looking sullen. "Bye Ben..." she murmured and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Ms. DeLuca. Come in, come in." Slughorn smiled to her and waved her into his office. Hermione walked in, turning to gently shut the door behind her, before sitting stiffly in the cushioned chair in front of Slughorn's large desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked with a polite smile. He adjusted his position in the armchair behind his desk and nodded. "Well, Ms. DeLuca. As you may well have heard, I have a little club. Only for very gifted and ambitious students of course. It's exclusive." he stressed the word and laced his fingers together, resting his chins on his knuckles. "The Slug Club, it's called, and I've been looking for new members this year. Unfortunately, not many of our Hogwarts students meet the expectations and requirements for the Slug Club. However, there are a few that have." he smiled his big smile and tapped the side of his nose with a large finger.

_Oh dear..._

"Ms. DeLuca, you are perfect for my Slug Club. Our first meet is Thursday night." Slughorn said, having the courtesy to wait for her agreement, despite the fact he hadn't actually asked her to join. _I don't know if this is smart. Won't it mean you will have **less** time to figure out how to get home? _Hermione looked back at Slughorn's expectant face and remembered the Professor as she had known him in the future with a fondness. _Why not? Maybe it will help?_

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said. Slughorn's eyes lit up in delight and he nodded happily, "Splendid, DeLuca! The first meet is on Thursday night. But I've already said so, haven't I?" he wrinkled his nose and his eyes squinted before he continued. "It will be a formal affair, since it is the first meeting. I think you know what that means, DeLuca." Slughorn nodded and sat back, so Hermione took it as her cue to leave.

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione stood and turned to the door. "Goodnight Hermione." Slughorn replied before the door shut between them.

Hermione turned from the door and took a step forward without looking, bumping into somebody's chest. "Oh, excuse me." Hermione apologised, looking up to who she had walked into. "Oh, not a problem. You're the new girl, right? The..um.. transfer student?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. He had the same pale blond hair as his grandson Draco, but his cheekbones were a little more angular and his nose a little rounder at the end. His eyes, which maintained strong eye contact, were almond shaped and a pale green colour.

"Yes. Hermione DeLuca." Hermione replied. She actively tried not to look too friendly. He was still a Malfoy. "Well, I must be going." Hermione said quickly and stepped around him. Abraxas Malfoy stepped aside for me to pass and smiled politely, "Yes, so do I. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. DeLuca. Goodnight." he said with a nod of his head which reminded her of Tom Riddle. Hermione suppressed a shudder and replied, "Goodnight."

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat facing of his Knights of Walpurgis in the Come-And-Go Room, a name he thoroughly disliked saying. _I'll have to think up another name for this place. _

The room was straight out of his imagination, with black marble walls and floor. One black throne-like seat was placed at the far end of the room, which was where Tom was seated elegantly. His knights knelt before him, their obedience filling Tom with a wave of glee.

"Good evening, knights." he said, voice nonchalant, fingers twirling his slender wand around. He noticed his knights eyes were fixed on it and he smiled.

"Good evening, my Lord." they replied in unison. All of them knelt so low their chests almost touched the floor. All except Malfoy. _My 'right-hand man'. Malfoy is too unpopular. He would never dare take my place. And I would never let him._

"Today, I have two matters of business to discuss. Avery." Tom called and Robert Avery looked up, refusing to look him in the eyes. He instead focused on Tom's feet. "Y-yes, my Lord." Avery stuttered. Tom took a moment to mock his stutter, a murmur of controlled laughter echoed from the other boys and Avery turned red.

"Did you assure that there would be no disturbances next Thursday night?" Tom snapped. Avery kept his head down, eyes on the floor. "Y-yes, my Lord. There will be no Heads or Prefects patrolling the corridor. Dolohov and I will be disillusioned and keeping passers-by away from the office." he mumbled weakly. I nodded, offering obligatory praise, "Well done Avery." _Though that will not spare you later._

"Now, knights. As you may know, a transfer student, has arrived in Hogwarts. Recent circumstances have me thinking it would be wise to know more about this transfer." They all knew what Tom was talking about. DeLuca's blood status. "Malfoy, Black and Yaxley. You three will keep an eye on her. Don't follow her, but make sure you know her classes and her friends." Malfoy and Black bowed their heads deeply, but Yaxley looked torn. "My Lord, I do not wish to be rude-" "Then I suggest you be quiet, Yaxley." Tom hissed and cast a _silencio_ on the boy. Yaxley's eyes widened and he lowered his head, but Tom still cast the spell. A bloody notch was cut into Yaxley's forearm, a punishment for speaking out of turn. Much worse would have followed if he had continued.

Tom sighed and his eyes looked over his other knights. Many were cowering, awaiting their shared punishment. "You can thank Yaxley for this." Tom spoke, standing and raising his wand at the kneeling boys.

_Crucio!_


	8. Chapter 8

_It has been two weeks and I still haven't carried out my plan._

_I had gotten so caught up in everything that I had no time to visit the Library. Admittedly, I had also forgotten. But now it was time to find a way home._

Hermione walked into the Library, being careful to shut the door behind her. She looked over the place and smiled. It looked the same as it always had. The large shelves were lined up one after the other on either side of an aisle. In the aisle was a long wooden desk where students were studying. Hermione walked down the aisle. When she got towards the end of the Library, near the Restricted Section, she found what she was looking for.

Hermione pulled out some books on time travel and sat down at the long narrow tabletop joined to the bottom of the shelf. It was not even a half hour later when she was disturbed by someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned in the chair and found herself staring at a white Hogwarts uniform shirt with a silver and green tie. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"DeLuca. I didn't think you would be interested in something as trivial as time travel." Tom Riddle said, hands clasped behind his back. "Riddle." Hermione replied curtly and turned back around in her chair, despite knowing how foolish it was to turn her back on someone like Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down, turning sideways to face Hermione. She looked up at him from her book and raised a brow, "Oh, you're staying, are you? Then I must be going." She closed her books, stacked them and stood up, but before she could leave Riddle grabbed her forearm and shot up, towering over her.

His hand was cold and hard and Hermione tried to tug her arm out of his grip, but he only tightened it. "That was rude, DeLuca. I expected better from a smart girl like you." He sneered and tugged Hermione closer. She was still fighting the grip, her eyes shooting daggers. "One would think, such a pretty, _pureblooded_ girl would have been raised with better manners." Tom's low voice grew malicious and Hermione finally wrenched her arm from his grip, admittedly frightened now that her blood status was in question.

Tom blinked and lowered his arm, returning both hands behind his back. "I would be wary if I were you, DeLuca." He watched her adjust her grip on her books, regaining her composure. Hermione regarded him quickly, her anger making her reckless. "And I'm assuming you're a pureblood, Riddle?"

Tom Riddle frowned angrily, watching her walk away. But he had seen her jab at his true blood status and Hermione knew he had.

_It had been two weeks and I still hadn't carried out my plan._

_It was DeLuca's fault. There was no question about it. She had been a distraction. But no longer. Now I could incorporate both my plans, I could make DeLuca suffer the way I wanted. How had she known? How had she known I am a half-blood? And why was she reading about time travel? One thing was for sure, she wasn't pureblood. Oh no, not judging by the defensive way she had responded._

Tom punched the corridor wall as he strode down it. It didn't really hurt, but it had helped with the anger. His mind wandered to the last time something had actually hurt him.

He had begun researching his family background in his Fifth Year. The mother who had abandoned him had been a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. However Tom had also discovered that his namesake, his father, had been a filthy Muggle. A _Muggle_. Tom punched the wall again, frightening a few First Years, who quickly walked away from him. But Tom paid them no mind. He was on his way to finish his ancestor's noble work. In the last days of his Fifth Year he had begun research on the Chamber of Secrets. As Slytherin's descendant it was only right he find it and use it. But that was difficult. After months of searching he got nowhere, until last week when he had finally found something.

Tom pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. He checked that it was empty and then locked the main door with a flick of his wand. Then he began searching.

He searched each stall for a sign or a marking that would show him the entrance, but found nothing.

He searched the stone tiles and the walls. Again, nothing.

After forty five minutes of searching, his head was beginning to pound and he was losing his temper. Tom moved to the sinks and splashed water on his face. When he turned off the water he saw it. A snake carved into the side of the silver tap.

Tom grinned in triumph and steppes back, eyes looking over the entrance._This was it._ The way to open the chamber came to him immediately. He hissed in Parseltongue, "_Open."_ The sinks separated from one another, grinding forward along the metal grate on the floor. The sink with the snake on it sank slowly down beneath the floor and revealed the entrance he had been searching for for months.

Tom Riddle stepped forward and entered the Chamber of Secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am so late!_

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor, heading to Charms. She had been up late last night reading over the books she had borrowed from the library, but so far she had found nothing to help her find a way home.

_I remember Bellatrix cast her spell. And someone else cast theirs and they collided. But what were the incantations? I think it was- _That was when she saw him.

It was Ben and he was lying on the ground. He wasn't moving.

After recovering from her shock she ran to him, kneeling beside his form. She sucked in a sharp breath.

_No, he can't be..._

Petrified.

_I know who did it._

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall while Headmaster Dippet made his long speech about the two students who had been Petrified. Hermione, however, was focused on the Slytherin table and on one Slytherin in particular.

Dippet droned on and on, pacifying the panic that threatened everybody in the hall. By the time he had finished his very long speech, Hermione was openly fuming. "That's bollocks. He knows exactly what happened to them." she hissed at Weston and instantly regretted it when his tired eyes turned to her. He looked on the verge of tears. She reminded him that Ben would be okay once Madame Sapling had made the Mandrake Draught.

The students were dismissed and they all filed out of the Hall. Hermione watched the back of Tom's head as he left with his group. _There goes the bloody Heir of Slytherin._

The Gryffindors went back to their common room, which is where Weston left her, heading to his dorm to get some sleep. Unfortunately Hermione still had a Slug Club meeting that night. Slughorn hadn't cancelled it, even though two students had been Petrified. In fact he had been excitedly chatting about it with Hermione that day in Potions. Although she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She had been too busy trying to stop herself from strangling Riddle then and there.

She got ready quickly, wearing dark blue robes she thought would be more appropriate than brightly coloured ones. The meeting was a formal affair, more of a party really. Which made Hermione feel even worse for going. There shouldn't be a celebration today of all days.

When she was ready she left the dorm with another girl, Alexa Jagmetti, who chatted with her politely on their way to Slughorn's party. She wore a pretty red dress that emphasised her curves. Hermione had seen Weston looking at her once in a while, he liked her it seemed and she was nice. Hermione thought they could be friends.

The door to the classroom they had decorated for the party was open and a warm yellow light illuminated the corridor outside. Hermione and Alexa walked inside and while Alexa gushed about how lovely the decorations were, Hermione's eyes found the Slytherins in the room. Although she kept her eyes on one only.

Tom was wearing black robes with a dark emerald bow tie. He had parted his wavy hair to one side and stood with his hands in his pockets. He was the most handsome man in the room. Even the light did him favours. His skin looked less pale and his jawline was strong and straight. Hermione looked away when Alexa turned to her with a smile.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" she asked and Hermione nodded. The two girls moved to the table where the drinks were. Alexa poured them a glass of water each. "What do you think of the party? Are you going to-" Alexa was cut off by Slughorn's loud voice. "DeLuca! Jagmetti! Good to see you both here, girls. And good to see you both making friends, hm!" he smiled his strange smile and wrinkled his nose. "But you two should mingle with the other houses. There are plenty here." he wagged his finger at us both and Alexa smiled. "Jagmetti, have you met Mr. Colt? He's in Hufflepuff, I believe. Very gifted in Transfiguration. Dumbledore's favourite, I'm sure." Slughorn smiled and pointed Colt out to her.

Hermione watched Alexa leave, weaving her way gracefully through the guests to chat to Colt. Slughorn turned on her next, "And you DeLuca would do well with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione blinked and shook her head before she could stop herself. "Now, now. Give him a chance. He may be a Slytherin, but I encourage inter-house relations." he smiled at her before catching sight of another student. "Althea!" he called and left Hermione to approach Abraxas Malfoy.

He was across the room, beside Riddle. _He seemed nice enough the one time you spoke to him. _She took a breath and made her way over there, drink in hand. She noticed Riddle watching her approach. He took his hands from his pockets and when she was a few feet from them, opened his mouth to speak.

Hermione turned to Malfoy, cutting him off. "Hello." she greeted. Abraxas blinked and smiled. "Miss DeLuca. Good to see you again." he said. Hermione relaxed at his warm welcome and explained herself. "Professor Slughorn is partnering people up. He's an advocate for inter-house relations." she smiled and Abraxas laughed. It was surprisingly warm. They were both distracted by Slughorn's loud voice calling for some music.

"Ah. His plan is for us to dance, I think." Abraxas said and looked to her drink. He took it from her gently and set it aside before offering her his arm. Hermione was surprised at his formality, then remembered she was living in the past and things were different here. "Shall we placate him and dance, Hermione?" Abraxas asked.

She nodded and took his arm. He led her out to the dance floor and they began to dance. Soon they began talking. Hermione remembered Viktor Krum and thought that Abraxas Malfoy was a more interesting dance partner. She paid no mind to Riddle the rest of the night and did not notice his stare.

When the party ended and Abraxas walked her and Alexa back to the Gryffindor common room she felt like she really had made a good friend that night.

_Someone had to pay._

Tom Riddle stayed back after Slughorn's party, but was distracted by his thoughts. And his anger.

He knew he had ordered Malfoy to watch the girl, but he hadn't asked him to dance with her. And DeLuca hadn't even looked at him. Not even a glance! And he had Petrified her friend!

_Should have killed him instead...  
><em>  
>He had to do more. He had to make them both pay. And he would.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Abraxas sat next to Hermione on the far bank of the Great Lake. She watched the Giant Squid glide under the dark surface of the water and pulled her coat tighter around herself. It was getting colder outside, winter was on it's way.

"Hermione?" Abraxas asked, his fingers pulling at the grass near his foot. "Do you fancy anyone?"

Hermione's eyes widened and then she began to frown, opening her mouth to chide him. He sat up straighter, "I mean!" he exclaimed, cutting her off. "I mean. Do you fancy... Riddle?" he looked at her and she couldn't help but voice her confusion.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Abraxas smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have a particular reason." Hermione eyed him curiously and shook her head, "No, I don't fancy Tom Riddle."

_I don't. I can appreciate his handsomeness. But no. I could never fancy someone like Tom Riddle._

"That's good." he said and Hermione looked at him. She was surprised to see how serious his face was. "He's dangerous. Keep away from him." Abraxas whispered, eyes flicking to look at her. Hermione looked back at the Giant Squid.

"I know and I will." she replied.

"_Mactabilis Proditus_" The muffled voice outside spoke. Tom recognised it instantly.

The portrait swung open and Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room. He spotted Tom where he was stretched out on the black leather two seat sofa with a book in his hand, his other hand was thrown across the back of the sofa. Malfoy walked past him toward the stairs to his dormitory and greeted him quickly. "Riddle."

"Malfoy." Tom looked to his book until Malfoy was past him and then spoke again. "Malfoy. Come here."

Malfoy grit his teeth and turned, walking back to face Tom.

He put his book down and looked up at Malfoy with his dark eyes. He shifted as if uncomfortable, but he met Tom's eyes, betraying his true feelings. He wasn't scared of Tom Riddle. Tom smiled at this.

"Avery and Lestrange want to meet you outside the bathroom on the third floor." Tom said, flipping the page of his book and dismissing him. Malfoy turned to go, but he spoke again.

"Malfoy. Don't be late and keep your eyes peeled." he said, eyes on the book. Malfoy frowned and left, making his way towards the third floor bathroom as he was instructed, despite it being a girl's bathroom. When he approached the bathroom he couldn't see Avery or Lestrange anywhere, so he decided to go inside to look for them. He pushed open the door, glad to find the bathroom empty. Malfoy called their names, eyes searching the room for the two boys.

Abraxas caught sight of two big yellow eyes instead. The eyes of a snake.

The news of Abraxas Malfoy's Petrification spread across the school like wildfire. Hermione had been working on her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when she'd heard it from Weston. "I wonder who's behind it. Or what. I heard some kids from Ravenclaw talking about a Chamber of something." he whispered to her. Hermione, however, was beside herself with fury.

She excused herself and reassured Weston everything was fine before leaving the common room. Without really thinking she found herself in the dungeon corridors looking for the Slytherin common room and for a confrontation with the Heir of Slytherin. However, Tom found her instead.

"How dare you." Hermione hissed once she came to a halt in front of him. "Excuse me?" Tom replied cooly, amusement in his expression. "I know you're behind this. If you don't stop I'm going tell the whole school you're Heir of Slytherin and behind all the-" Riddle shot forward, grabbed Hermione's arm, twisting her around till he had her back against his chest. He clamped his hand down over her mouth to shut her up.

"Quiet." he snapped, pulling her into a dark, deserted classroom and spinning her away from him. Suddenly, his wand was in his hand and he locked the door with an easy flick and a silent spell. Hermione straightened and immediately the gravity of the situation made her take out her own wand.

"I know you're filth, DeLuca. Mudblood filth." he snarled, eyeing her with disgust. "It was too easy really. Malfoy had his connections and he used them. There was no record of a pureblood family with the name DeLuca. That makes you filthy blood. I figured you must be the worst of them. A Mudblood." Riddle sneered. Hermione felt the hurt of Abraxas' betrayal, but knew she should have known better than to trust him.

"Don't call me that." she spat. "It doesn't matter what my blood status is. You're not pureblood either." she said. His face darkened and he strode forward, backing her up against the wall. "Shut up." he snarled, hand tightening on his wand. Hermione did the same and looked up at him, voice firm, "I know more about you than you know about me, Riddle. If I were to let your secrets slip I'm sure the consequences would be very unpleasant for you."

His wand came up in a flash and the tip pressed against her throat. "I'll just have to make sure you don't speak." he trailed the tip of his wand down to her collarbone and then back up, seeming to be in thought. Hermione tensed and brought her wand up, pressing the tip to his chest. Riddle tensed, eyed flicking down at it and then back up to her. "What are you planning to do with that, DeLuca?" he asked. Hermione shrugged, "Whatever I have to. But you can be sure I won't be the first to strike." she said.

"I will." he said quickly, "But not here and not now. I told you to be wary, DeLuca." Tom stepped back and tucked his wand into his pocket. He eyed her as she stepped around him towards the door, keeping her wand in her hand.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who should be wary, Riddle." Hermione said and quickly left the room, chiding herself for her recklessness which had gained her the full focused wrath of Tom Riddle.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Weston." Hermione smiled at him while the Gryffindor and Slytherin Sixth Years waited outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to be let in. He had an arm around Alexa Jagmetti's shoulders and she smiled at Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione! Long time no see." Weston grinned. He'd been doing better since Ben's Petrification. He still missed his best friend, but he knew Ben would be back soon. Professor Samuels, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher opened the door and the students were let him. Hermione was aware of Riddle at the back of the group.

She walked in and sat at her shared desk with Gabriel Kingston, a well built, curly, brown haired boy with grey eyes. His girlfriend, Sadie Brians had been keeping a close eye on him ever since Professor Samuels announced the seating arrangement. Hermione glanced back at her and found that she wasn't glaring at her today, instead she was looking at Riddle. Hermione blinked, looking around and finding that many of the girls, and boys, were looking at Riddle. She'd found that a lot of people enjoyed looking at him. Which made her feel a bit better about doing the same.

Riddle. He'd been avoiding her since that confrontation in the dungeons. He knew that Hermione had the upper hand. All he knew about her was that she was a Mudblood. She winced at the memory of the times her blood status had been brought to attention. Professor Samuels roused her from her thoughts as he bustled about his desk. He was lean, mousy hair askew and round glasses a little crooked on his nose. He wore only brown robes and was always seen with a book or two in hand.

Last lesson Hermione had asked Professor Samuels if she would be able to switch duel partners. It was painful work duelling with Kingston, not that he was bad but he only ever cast an _Expelliarmus _for everything and never defended himself. Hermione hoped Professor Samuels would let them switch partners.

"Good morning class!" Samuels called to get the students' attention. There was a murmur of 'good morning' about the class and Samuels continued, "Today we will finish with our simple spells practice. But, I feel that we should give you all a chance to duel with others in the class. Let you practice with a different opponent." Hermione smiled and sat up straighter, excited to practice duelling with another student.

He began reading the names of the pairs off of a sheet of parchment. Weston was paired with a scrawny hazel eyed girl called Martha Johns. Kingston was paired with Brians. Professor Samuels continued to read out the names until it was just Hermione left. There was an even number in the class and Hermione looked around to see who would be her partner.

Her eyes found Riddle, whose eyes were already on her as Samuels called, "Ms. DeLuca and Mr. Riddle."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future most powerful Dark Wizard in history, was her duelling partner.

And he hated her too.

_Great. It's like Professor Samuels wants me to be murdered in class._

The students pushed back the desks to the wall and took their places with their new partners in the room.

Riddle soon was standing beside me and he cleared his throat. "Shall we?" he asked. Hermione nodded and stood a few paces away, facing him. She took out her wand and found that Riddle already had.

The other students had already begun their duels around them, so Hermione raised her wand and cast a non-verbal _Anteoculatia._

Tom recognised the wand movements, raised a shield and cocked an eyebrow. Hermione had stepped closer when she had cast her spell and now Tom stepped forward as well and said, "Is that the best you've got, DeLuca?"

_Arrogant, insufferable, impertinent little snake. _Hermione fell back into her duelling stance and sent another spell at him. _Calvorio! _

Tom sidestepped the spell, smirking at her._Avis! _A flock of silver birds appeared above Hermione and circled over her head. Oppugno! The birds shot towards Tom, but he waved his wand and the birds caught fire, turned to ash and fell. _Cantis! _He flicked his wand and the spell diverted and crashed into the stone wall behind him.

Hermione frowned and cast another. _Colloshoo! _Tom diverted it lazily.

_Right. Time to get serious._

_Confringo! _Tom's eyebrows shot up at the sudden change in spells and in his surprise he was forced to raise a shield. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

He sent a silent curse at her. She recognised it as _Defodio_ and quickly raised a thick yellow shield.

_Deprimo! _Hermione waved her wand and sent it at him. He performed a complicated wand movement and her spell shot back towards me, even more power behind it. She raised her shield but realised it would break through it and supported it with another shield. The spell crashed into the first and then the second and Hermione was safe.

She looked at Riddle, his expression was sour. Hermione wasted no time and sent him a spell. _Diffindo! _He parried. _Duro_. She parried. _Ebublio! _He grunted and flicked his wand, sending the curse into the wall.

They continued the duel as such, till Tom sent a dark curse her way.

She didn't recognise it, so she sidestepped it quickly. In her anger she sent one back at him. _Occidere Ferio! _He recognised the dark curse heading towards him.Tom looked up in shock, his eyes on her as he raised a thick shield. The shield was four layers thick. Hermione watched as the curse smashed through three and was stopped by the fourth and she smiled again, pleased with herself.

The shock was still evident on his face as he started to send another curse her way. Hermione sent a _Stupefy _at him. Tom didn't notice until it hit. But neither did she.

His spell hit her the same time hers hit him. Tom's spell was a modified version of _Incendio _and Hermione flew backwards. Fire burnt her clothes and hands. She quickly put it out with a jet of water, but it stung terribly.

Hermione winced and got up, wand still in hand. She walked over to Riddle. He lay on his back on the floor, but he was stirring from her stunning spell. Hermione used _Diffindo_ and cut his arm. His blood blossomed across the sleeve of his white shirt. Hermione knew it was wrong to cut him when he was down, but she wanted both of them to have scars from their duel. Not just her.

His eyes met hers and he was about to speak when Professor Samuels interrupted them.

"Ms. DeLuca! Mr. Riddle! What is the meaning of this?" he strode over and spotted Hermione's burnt clothes and the red blisters on her skin. He looked to Riddle and noticed the red line of blood on his arm. "I will speak to the both of you in my office after you go straight to the Hospital Wing." he said sternly, shaking his head in his obvious disappointment. Hermione moved to the door, Tom getting up and following after her, his hand over the cut on his arm.

They walked out of the classroom in silence, every pair of eyes on them. After a moment of the two of them walking in silence, Hermione spoke. "We may have gotten carried away." she murmured, looking to him and finding he was already watching her. "We did." he nodded.

There was something strange between them now. Some form of respect. Tom looked at her again and Hermione frowned, "What is it?" Tom nodded to the burn on her hand and forearm. "You'll need a new shirt." he said. Hermione almost scoffed, "I have another. You'll need a new one too." she said, looking to the cut on his arm.

Tom smirked, "You cut me when I was down." he said. "It doesn't seem like something you would do, DeLuca." Hermione shrugged, "I was angry. If I walked away with a scar so should you." Tom let out a grunt of understanding, knowing he would have done the same if their roles had been reversed. Perhaps worse than just a cut.

"You fight well." he said, removing his hand from his arm and wiping the blood on his shirt. He held out his hand to her, eyes unreadable. "Shall we call a truce?"

Hermione stood, stunned, and she stared at him for a moment till he frowned his annoyance and Hermione quickly took his hand, shaking it firmly. "That cut is really bad." she pointed out when the awkward handshake was broken. "Come on, we should get you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said, walking off. Tom followed and managed a smirk. "Your burn looks worse." he boasted.

Hermione was glad he didn't see her smile.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madame Emerson, the current nurse ushered us towards two beds and then quickly went to fetch what she needed. Hermione winced as she studied her burn and Tom watched her, hand over his cut.

"Tom." he said, making Hermione look to him in surprise. "What?" He shrugged, a move that on him looked more calculated than it should have. "Call me Tom."

Hermione blinked in shock. "Okay." she murmured. Tom raised a brow, "Are you going to invite me to call you Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was saved a reply by Madame Emerson, who came back over and began to clean his wound efficiently. He winced and hissed through his teeth. "Sorry about the cut." Hermione said, feeling obliged to apologise. "I shouldn't have cut you when you were down." Tom nodded and looked to her. "I would have done it. Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you, DeLuca." he said.

Hermione smiled, "I hope not." Madame Emerson tied off Tom's bandage and he winced again and watched as Hermione was tended to.

When they were both bandaged and sent away Tom turned to her, "So, how will we get out of trouble with Professor Samuels?" he asked. Hermione and Tom brainstormed ideas on the way back to class, but still suffered through a long, angry lecture from Professor Samuels. By the end of it, Tom winked at Hermione and left for his next class, leaving her confused and frightened by the sudden change in him.


	12. Chapter 12

_I didn't plan for this to happen. And yet it was working better than anything I could have thought up. She was my 'friend' now. As if I could be friends with a Mudblood like her._

Tom walked along the fourth floor corridor, sleeves rolled down to hide his bandage. His thoughts turned back to his walk with Hermione to the Infirmary and he furrowed his brow, remembering what had occurred when he had seen Hermione's burns.

Something had come over him when he had seen them. He had felt guilty. Which had made him angry. Ever since Hermione had come here things had been going very wrong. Things he couldn't afford to happen. Not if he was to become the most powerful wizard that ever existed.

And yet, he could use her. _Maybe she would join me? She would make a powerful ally and she has the potential to be great by my side. She could be mine. _Tom liked that thought a little too much. _Hermione would be mine._

It was then that he came across the body.

Tom turned the corner and immediately focused on a girl lying on the stone floor. She wasn't moving and his curiosity peaked. When he stepped closer he recognised the body.

_Hermione is Petrified._

Tom walked to her body, cursing under his breath. He knelt down next to her, spotting the window she had seen the reflection in. Her face was frozen in surprise, her skin ashen. Something in her expression was off, but Tom could not place it. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and sighed.

Frustrated, he slid an arm around the underside of her thighs and his other hand lifted her head up. He slid his hand under her and supported her back. Tom lifted her up and walked quickly towards the Hospital Wing. He shoved the doors open with his back. "Madame Emerson!" he called, "Another petrified."

She came bustling out of a side door. Her auburn hair in a mess as she gestured to a bed to lay her down on. "Quick." Tom nodded and set her down gently on the bed, stepping back to let the nurse look her over.

"Where did you find her, dear?" Madame Emerson asked. "The fourth floor corridor near the Charms classroom." Tom replied, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. The nurse made a small sound and shook her head. Tom studied Hermione's face and noticed that there was recognition in her features. It only brought him more questions.

It dawned on him when Madame Emerson left, talking about mandrakes.

Hermione DeLuca had seen the basilisk before. She knew who opened the Chamber and she thought Tom had targeted her.

_My plan is ruined._

Tom left the Infirmary and walked to the Library. He passed by Dumbledore's office on his way and stopped when he heard voices inside. _He's_ _forgotten the wards._ Tom thought for a moment and then made a decision when he heard mention of Hermione's name. He pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"Maurice, I have told you about the DeLuca girl, haven't I?" Dumbledore asked, speaking to Maurice McGregor, the new bookshop owner in Hogsmeade who had befriended the professor.

"Yes Albus, you have. You told me she is quite remarkable." McGregor replied.

"Yes. Yes she definitely is. Now Maurice. Recently I have found out that when Headmaster Dippet steps down, for whatever reason, I will take his place as Hogwarts' headmaster."

Outside, Tom recoiled in both shock and disgust. "That's wonderful Albus!" McGregor exclaimed in his low, rough voice. Dumbledore hummed in agreement.

"If you're worried you won't be good at it, Albus, you could always ask De-" "I'm afraid this conversation is no longer private, Maurice." Dumbledore said. Tom heard chairs scrape against the stone floor and he ran.

Tom ran till he had reached the Slytherin common room. He spoke the password, "_Infestus Occulta" _and entered through the portrait hole. The other students made way as he strode through and leapt up the stairs two at a time. He locked the door of his dormitory behind him and was relieved to find nobody else inside with him. Tom collapsed onto his bed, drew the curtains around it and threw an arm over his eyes.

_What is Hermione hiding? What are her secrets? And more importantly, how will I learn them?  
><em>  
>Tom hummed as a plan began to form in his head.<p>

_This could be fun._


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Riddle?"

The voice woke Tom up with a start and whipped around to see Madame Emerson standing behind him with a candle. It was dim in the Infirmary, only a few bedside lamps on throughout the room. Madame Emerson spoke again, "You know she won't be waking up any time soon. The mandrake draught will take a day or so till it's ready."

"I know. I just want to be by her side. She's been such a good friend to me." Tom said and rubbed his eyes. Half because he needed to and half because it made him look sweeter. Madam Emerson smiled kindly, "Well, I'll be retiring now. I'll keep the doors open should you want to leave."

"Thank you." Tom replied and she left him alone with Hermione. _It was easy to manipulate them._ Tom was only here to watch over what was his. Especially when she could be so valuable.

_How could I be so stupid? Setting the basilisk on her without a second thought. I can't believe I didn't see her value before._

_I'll have to wait till the draught is ready to put my plan in motion._

Tom sat there for a while, just studying her face, before he settled in the chair and went back to sleep.

Tom woke up when the sunlight shone in his eyes. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan. He was grateful it was Saturday so he had no classes to attend. A smell wafted over and he frowned, standing to find out what it was.

Tom spotted Madame Emerson humming away while she stirred something bubbling in a cauldron. She noticed him and turned with a smile, "Good morning dear. Good morning indeed! The mandrake draught doesn't need any more time! Those Petrified will be up and walking around in no time." Her joyful smile forced Tom to return it, despite his mixed feelings on the matter.

Madame Emerson frowned suddenly, which made Tom wonder if his enthusiasm had been lacking. She put her hands on her hips, "Now, go get washed up. You shouldn't have slept in here all night."

"Okay, Madame Emerson. Let me know should you need any help. And when Hermione is awake." Tom gave her a charming smile and said goodbye before leaving the Infirmary.

Tom walked back to his dormitory, in a foul mood. Nobody asked him where he had been, most likely because of the dangerous energy he was giving off as he went up the stairs to his dormitory. He sat gracefully on his bed and picked up the book he always kept on his bedside table.

"My Lord?"

Tom's eyes flicked up to see who had disturbed him. It was Dolohov. _The fool._ Tom raised a brow and looked back down at his book. "Yes, Hector?" Tom noticed Dolohov wince, but the boy spoke with an even voice, "Have you heard about the girl, my lord?"

Tom's eyes shot up at him, "What girl?" Dolohov shuffled where he stood and glanced back at the rest of the Knights.

"That Myrtle girl, the Ravenclaw? She was found dead in the girl's bathroom on the third floor."

Tom blinked. He took a moment, closing his book slowly. He set it aside and stood, "Dead, you say?" he murmured.

"Yes, My Lord." Dolohov backed up when Tom stood and lowered his eyes. "Who knows?" Tom spat out suddenly, making all the boys jump.

"The whole school, my lord." Black replied briskly.

Tom began to pace to the door and back. He took out his wand, noticing the tensing of his Knights when they saw it. They needn't have worried, he was far more preoccupied with the development. Tom locked the door with a flick of his wand and returned to his pacing.

_Myrtle. Dead. The basilisk was doing a marvellous job, but consequences will come with this death. I must lay low, not attract any attention to myself. _Tom looked to his followers and turned to face them. _This complicates things._

"Myrtle is dead." he said, nodding. _They can't talk about this. _

"Which of you here know, for a fact, who the Heir of Slytherin is?" They looked to the floor and remained silent. "No one? Pity." Tom clicked his tongue and cast an unspoken _Muffliato._

He chose one at random. Francis Crabbe then proceeded to writhe on the floor for a moment or two.

Tom ended the curse and dismissed him, looking back to the standing Knights. "Does anybody know, now?" Their terror was evident, yet none spoke a word.

"It's you, my lord. Is it not?" Tom frowned, eyes still on the boys in front of him. But they were looking to the door. Tom could recognise that voice anywhere.

Tom turned and saw Abraxas Malfoy standing there, looking paler than ever. Quickly, Tom locked the door behind him then returned his attention to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, good of you to join u-" "Am I right, my lord? You are the Heir of Slytherin." Tom bristled at being cut off and he began to twirl his wand.

"You're confident that I'm the heir? Nobody else you would consider?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I know you are the heir." Malfoy said, seriously. He had forced Tom to take action. But it was Malfoy's next words that decided his fate.

"Because you were so insanely jealous that I was dancing with the Mudblood. You set the basilisk on me. You would have killed me like you killed Myrtle if you knew that when I said goodnight she kissed me. She's been all over me the moment she saw-" He was cut off by his scream as Tom turned his wrath on him. His knuckles white with how hard he was holding his wand.

The boys behind Tom winced, watching Abraxas scream and struggle against the curse.

_He had tainted what was mine. He had to pay. This is how he'll pay._

_I need to find Hermione._

Tom stopped the curse and took a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. "Do not go near Hermione DeLuca again. Or you will be severely punished." he spat out.

Tom looked back to his other knights, "Not a word of this or you will join Malfoy." he said. Tom stepped over Abraxas Malfoy's limp form on his way to the door.

It was already late afternoon when Tom found her. She was in the Library, which didn't surprise him in the slightest.

At the sight of her alive and moving he smiled, heading over to her talk to her without a moments hesitation. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and turned. When she saw him she took a step back and crossed her arms."What do you want?" she hissed.

"Glad to see you're already up and ready to catch up on the work you missed." Tom smiled, leaning toward her, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione blinked and took a step back, but found she was between him and the bookshelf. Tom smiled.

"Come now Hermione-" "Don't call me that, Riddle."

Tom grinned, "That's a relief. It was too long a name anyway. Your Muggle parents really were silly to name you as such."

"Shut up about my parents. It's not like yours are any better." Hermione snapped and put her hand on his chest, pushing him back. Tom took a step back, but was scowling.

"Don't you dare speak a word about them." Tom hissed and the image of Abraxas and Hermione kissing filled his mind. Tom grabbed her wrist. Hermione jerked back, trying to pull it from him. "Don't touch me." she snapped.

He yanked her close to him, looking down at her angrily. "You're mine." he growled out, other hand gripping her upper arm. Hermione looked up at him, shock in her eyes. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" she struggled against his grip and he tightened it.

Hermione winced and that was enough to bring Tom back to his senses. He released her, but kept her trapped by his larger frame. "What are you hiding, Hermione?" he demanded, eyes searching her face. "You know I will find out soon enough. Save yourself the trouble and just tell me now."

Hermione frowned up at him and tried to shove him back again, but he caught her hand and pinned it to his chest. "Hermione..." his voice lowered in a purr and he could see the change in her. Hermione's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. She didn't know what he was doing.

Tom smiled and lifted his hand, brushing back a strand of her hair before she could stop him. Hermione, however, snapped out of her shock and shoved him back hard.

Tom fell against the shelf behind him and let out a bark of laughter. "You don't know who you're messing with, DeLuca." he sneered. Hermione fisted her hands, her composure returned. "No. You don't know who you're messing with." she snarled. "You may be able to scare those little followers of yours, but you won't scare me." she spat, venom in every word.

Tom grinned, "I already do scare you, DeLuca." He watched her walk away and straightened, running a hand through his hair. "I scare you in more ways than one." he called after her.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the truth of his words.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Ben." Hermione greeted when she entered the Gryffindor common room. Ben took the chance to leave his group of admirers who were hassling him with questions about how he had been Petrified. "Oh, hi there 'Mione!" he got up to the groups annoyance and stood with her. "I heard you found me. When I was.. you know. And I heard you were too." he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was, but I'm alright now. Everything is back to normal."

_No, it's not._

_"_Yeah! Um, hey. Have you heard? June Kim and Regina Davids, the Ravenclaw girls are throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ben smiled sheepishly and Hermione shrugged, "Sure."

Ben grinned, "Great! Yeah, good. Um... It starts at seven, so we can meet down here at six forty-five, alright?"

Hermione nodded and said goodbye before she headed up to her dormitory. She closed the door behind her and smiled to a few of the girls there as she moved to her bed to read a little of the books she had borrowed from the library. _Maybe it wasn't wise to have agreed to go tonight with Ben. I don't want to encourage him if it's true he fancies me. I'll just transfigure some robes for it. I wonder if Riddle will be there._

Hermione frowned at her own thoughts and shoved them aside, distracting herself with her book. But even reading offered her no escape from her troubling thoughts.

-

_I was in the Transfiguration classroom talking to Professor Dumbledore. For some reason he was the older Dumbledore, the one I knew the best._

_"Yes Professor. I know. I'm trying, I swear."_

_Dumbledore's gaze pierced me. "Mr. Riddle is a dangerous boy. I want you to be safe, Hermione. Please try harder to keep your distance from him. Your being a time traveller is already a risk. If Tom Riddle were to find out, he would use you for his own means." I nodded my understanding, but turned my heard when I heard a soft shuffle coming from behind me. Something was wrong._

_"I'm off." Dumbledore sighed and stood, eyeing her over his half-moos glasses. "I will see you next lesson Ms. DeLuca." Dumbledore started for the door, but as he passed me he spoke again, "Be safe." With that he was gone. I turned around and eyed the corner of the classroom which was cast in shadow._

_"Come out. I know you're in here!"_

_Silence. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I started towards the door when I heard the low laughter resonate around the classroom._

_"Why am I not surprised?" I whirled around. Tom stepped out of the shadows, an eerie grin on his face. Something was wrong with his face. His skin had a glow to it and he seemed to be in black and white. In fact, the whole scene was black and white._

_Tom shook his head, amused. "A time traveller. Why dear, sweet DeLuca. You've been keeping big secrets." He stepped closer and I took a step back, frightened. "If I had known the things you were hiding were this interesting. Well... I would've taken more drastic measures to get you to spill them."_

_He was very close now, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "Is Hermione DeLuca your real name? What's it like in the future? Hmm? Not going to clam up now are you, Mudblood?" At that his face twisted into a snarl and he grasped my neck. Tom __shoved me back against the wall and trapped me with his body._

_His face was inches from mine and his eyes shone red. I struggled to get away, but he only tightened his grip and his fingers dug into my flesh. I winced, but this time he did not release me._

_"Tell me your name." he demanded. I shook my head and he grinned. I watched his lips curl and he noticed where my eyes had travelled to. Tom wet his lips with his tongue. "Do you want me to _make_ you tell me?" he asked and put his hands on the wall on either side of my head. He pressed his body to mind and I shuddered._

_Without a warning his lips came down on mine viciously. I tried to push him back, but he gripped my wrists and stopped me. Tom moved his lips against mine with a passion. He transferred my wrists to one hand and his free hand settled behind my neck to hold my head in place. I had stopped struggling, I realised, but before I could start again he wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him. He tasted sweet when he parted his lips, which was strange because he was Voldemort. No. Tom Riddle. This boy here was Tom Riddle._

_I broke the kiss with a punch to his jaw._

_Tom grunted and held his jaw between his fingers, working it and letting out a low chuckle. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Why resist? What harm would it do?_

_"Hermione Granger." I replied. Tom smiled, a genuine smile. "Hermione Granger." he murmured and my hair rose. "Lovely name."_

_His eyes flashed that familiar red and quick as lightning, he had pulled out his wand. "Now I know exactly who I'm going to kill."_

_I tried to run, make a grab for his wand. I screamed for help. But it was too late._

_"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green and then there was darkness._

-

Hermione woke up with a start and struggled to catch her breath. She noticed that there was sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped it away roughly. _What the hell was that?_

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the time. 5:30pm. She got up and picked out an emerald robe from her closet. After many tries she managed to transfigure it into a simple dress with a hem below her knees and sleeves long enough to hide the scar Bellatrix had given her in Malfoy Manor.

Hermione washed her face and got ready. She paired the robes with a simple pearl necklace and matching earrings. When she was ready she went downstairs to meet Ben.

As she went downstairs she spotted Ben talking with Weston in the corner of the common room. Weston noticed her and said something to Ben, who turned, smiled and stepped forward to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

"Wow 'Mione." he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "You look really nice." Hermione smiled her thanks for the compliment and the two walked to where Weston and his date waited. Ella Silver, a Ravenclaw Fifth Year dressed in a silver dress, to match her name.

"Hi Hermione." Ella said when they four of them left for the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione smiled back, "Hi Ella."

The Ravenclaw common room was located in Ravenclaw Tower in the west wing of the castle. They made their way there and went up two staircases to the Fifth floor. At the top of a spiral staircase was a carved, wooden door. A single bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle sat in the middle of the door. As we approached it turned it's head to face us and watched us with its sapphire eyes.

"_Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?_"

Ella smiled to the others and stepped forward, explaining to Weston, who looked confused. "We must answer the riddle in order to enter." Ella faced the door and spoke, "A circle has no beginning."

The knocker became still once more and a bronze doorknob materialised on the door. Weston grinned and draped his arm over Ella's shoulder. "I'm starting to think that every girl I meet is a genius." he said and Ella laughed. Ben stepped forward and opened the door, letting Hermione in first and then Weston and Ella. He reappeared by Hermione's side as the four were greeted with loud music.

_It's the 1940's. No techno or disco here..._

In the middle of the room people danced on a marble dance floor and at the end of the room there was a long buffet table with assorted cakes and drinks.

Hermione's eyes scanned the room involuntarily as Ben led her through the groups of people to meet some of his friends. _Stop it Hermione. Why would Tom Riddle be at a Ravenclaw party?_

"Are you feeling alright 'Mione? You look a little pale." Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and nodded to Ben, who had asked her the question. The young Ravenclaw couple he had been talking to looked at me and the girl wrinkled her nose unpleasantly. Hermione recognized them as Head Boy and Girl of Ravenclaw, Opal Chase and Lionel Richards.

"My, my Ben. You're right, she does look a little pale." Richards stated, not bothering to address Hermione himself. Opal looked apologetic, but with her nerves frayed already Hermione snapped, "Yes, maybe she's pale because of the charming company?" Ben blinked and Hermione looked to him, regretting her harsh words already.

"I think I need some fresh air." Hermione mumbled and moved towards the door, leaving Richards to whisper angrily to Opal and Ben watching her go.

Once she was outside she took a deep breath and decided to head back to Gryffindor common room. She'd apologise to Ben later and tell him she hadn't been feeling well. Hermione made her way back down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

She was nearing the Fat Lady when a pale hand shot out of a classroom door, grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.

Hermione let out a yelp of surprise, but found a cold hand clamped over her mouth. She felt hot breath against her ear and a lean, hard body press up against her back. Hermione struggled roughly, trying to bite his hand. She had noticed it was a male body, because of the flat chest and muscled arm around her waist.

Hermione kicked her leg back and felt it connect with a knee. There was a grunt near her ear and the boy released her. She heard a hissed curse and blinked, recognising the voice. She was certain who it was when they spoke again.

"Miss me?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Abraxas?" Hermione whispered once his hand had released her. She turned to face him, frowning deeply until she caught sight of his face. He was very pale and he looked tired and defeated. His eyes were dull and beneath them his skin was ashy and almost grey. Abraxas shifted his arm and Hermione saw him grimace in pain.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me, you didn't have to scare me like this." Hermione said, making sure there was a safe distance between them. Abraxas winced again and Hermione frowned, "What did Riddle do to you?"

Abraxas cringed and stepped back, eyes angry all of a sudden. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Abraxas? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, taking a step forward. She stopped where she stood when he looked up at her, eyes angry.

"Don't call me that, DeLuca." he spat. Hermione took a step backwards, confused and shocked at his sudden change in demeanour. "I can't believe I ever spent time with a Mudblood like you." he sneered.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath involuntarily and took another step back. He eyed her and grabbed her arm roughly. It was Hermione's turn to wince in pain.

"Riddle is after you. He wants you. I don't know why and I don't care. But if you don't give him what he wants, I will make you." his pale eyes were slits now and his face shadowed in the dim light of the classroom. He squeezed her arm painfully and Hermione yanked it out of his grip. He used her momentum to shove her back and she stumbled into the door. The two of them stood a few feet apart, watching one another.

"Understand?" Malfoy asked and Hermione nodded quickly, struggling to keep her tongue behind her teeth.

"Good. Stay out of my way Mudblood." he strode to the door, but Hermione blocked his way. "I may be a Mudblood. But at least I don't betray my friends, Malfoy." she said sharply and turned her back to him, leaving the room quickly.

It was only in the safety of her bed in her dorm where Malfoy's betrayal finally took it's toll and she allowed herself to shed a few tears for her lost friend.

-

Hermione woke from her nightmares once again. She had been having nightmares too often, always about her friends deaths or the war. Sometimes about Riddle.

She had fallen asleep while reading and now she closed the book that laid open on her bed. She noticed she was still wearing her gown from last night as well and she put her book away, getting up to get dressed for the day.

A half hour later Hermione was done and she grabbed her book bag before she headed downstairs.

The common room was empty, like it usually was on Sunday mornings, since everybody was sleeping in. Hermione felt guilty for how glad she was that she didn't have to face Ben so soon after last night's fiasco. She left through the portrait hole and made her way down to the lake.

The water shimmered in the morning sunlight, but there was an incessant chill in the air that would only get worse the closer it got to Christmas. Hermione sat by the Lake and took out the book she was currently reading. This one was no better than the others. There was nothing she had found about traveling forward in time.

But she needed something to do otherwise she'd dwell on things that were difficult to think about. _Did Malfoy actually mean that much to me? So much so, that I would react so badly when his inevitable betrayal finally came? You should have known, Granger. _Hermione frowned and turned back to her book before she began to think too hard about Malfoy.

She turned the page of the book, frowned deeper and flipped the page back over. On the page were the words she had been looking for, 'traveling forward in time'. Hermione read on, searching for some elaboration, but it ended there.

With a sigh she closed the book and read the author's name, "Francis Walker." she mumbled.

"Hey 'Mione!"

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Weston behind her. He plopped down in the grass beside her and grinned. Hermione spotted Ben standing just behind Weston, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Hi Weston. Hey Ben." Hermione smiled at them both and slipped the book into her bag before they could read the title. "I was just about to go inside." she stood up and meet Ben's eyes, smiling apologetically.

Ben managed a smile back and Hermione relaxed, assuming he'd forgiven her for her behaviour the night before. "Great idea," Weston nodded, "It's ridiculously chilly out here. Nobody should be outside when the weather is like this. Especially when it's so early in the morning." Weston shot up beside them and gave Ben a wink. Then they were both racing across the grounds, Weston grabbing Ben's shirt and Ben shaking him off. Hermione heard Ben yell, 'See ya at the entrance!" and Weston respond with, "Last one there is a bubbling puddle os Stinksap!" Hermione laughed and followed after them at a brisk walk.

She saw Ben and Weston leaning against the stone wall just inside the entrance of the castle when she arrived. "Finally!" Weston teased, trying to conceal his pants. Hermione grinned, "Who won?" she asked and Ben smiled, looking across at Weston who grumbled, "I'm hungry. Who's hungry?" Weston led the way to breakfast as Ben and Hermione followed, talking about the latest Potions homework.

The conversation had travelled to the Transfiguration essay when Hermione tripped over Malfoy's extended leg.

Her anger dissipated, however, when she noticed whose arms had caught her from landing face first on the stone floor. Hermione looked up, flustered and recognised the pair of ebony eyes looking back at her. Riddle stood there, one hand holding her forearm, the other on her waist. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was practically cutting off the blood circulation to his arm, but she was too mortified to move. While she gathered her thoughts she noticed a difference in Riddle's face.

His mouth was open and he was staring at her with an uneasy intensity. He didn't break the stare when he finally spoke, although he seemed to be searching for his words. Hermione bit her lip, anticipating a scathing remark, but the words that came out of his mouth surprised her.

"I need that arm." he said, nodding gently towards his right arm that she still had in a death grip. Hermione, to her horror, blushed and released his arm, taking a step back so they were no longer touching. She noticed his hand lingered at her waist a second longer than was necessary. She fumbled for a response, distracted by the knowledge that for such a cold person his body was strangely warm. And it had left her even colder in the already chilly air.

"I just tripped. Thank you for... that." she nodded, adjusting the strap of her book bag on her shoulder, before she turned away and rejoined Ben and Weston. Ben was eyeing Riddle coldly, whereas Weston looked very confused. _It's probably too early in the morning for him to think._

Luckily, both boys didn't mention anything about the encounter and Hermione was grateful for it. As they continued on their way to the Gryffindor table, Hermione glanced back at Riddle briefly and caught sight of him staring after me. The look on his face both worried and confused her. She had seen that look many times before since she had that same look whenever she was thinking about something important. Hermione turned back around, her worry growing. _Riddle is dangerous. I know that._

-  
>Tom was angry. And what was worse is there was only one person he could take his anger out on. Himself.<p>

But that wasn't an option, so he chose the next best thing. DeLuca. And he would get to her soon enough. But right now he needed somebody. Anybody he could blame for this compromising incident.

Tom cast his eyes about the common room, where he was lounging on a black leather armchair. His gaze immediately fell on his knights. One in particular. _Malfoy. Hadn't he tripped her? _Tom pictured his lean body writhing on the floor, at the mercy of his torture curse.

But the image put him off and he turned his gaze back to his book. _This was different. Why? Because of that damn girl, that's why! Why did she bother me so?__How does she have so much control over you, Riddle? And why do you let her? You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin. You do not succumb to a silly little Mudblood. There are much better things to do. Why waste your time on her?_

Tom frowned, turning the page of his book, although he wasn't reading the words.

_She knows something. I can tell. Something important. Not only that, but she challenged me. I can't let that go unanswered. There's something about her and she needs to be taken care of. Once and for all. The only thing that's stopping me, are the secrets she holds. Only after I know them can I dispose of her and then I can get on with my plan._

Tom was satisfied with the conclusion he had reached and he stood up, heading upstairs to put on a coat. It was time to start preparing for what would come later. He stuffed a few galleons he had saved up in his pocket and went back downstairs, through the common room to the portrait hole.

"Hey, Riddle!" Tom heard a voice call from behind him. He plastered a polite smile across his face and turned around. There stood Jessamine Adams, a girl with enough gall to flirt with him- to his chagrin. She ran a hand through her black hair and gave him a dazzling smile. "Hello there, Tom." He bristled slightly at her daring to call him by his first name, but let it slide. She was a pretty thing and he admired her bravery.

"Good day, Adams." he replied, giving her a charming smile in return. She stepped closer, placing a dainty hand on his arm. "Oh, please Tom. It's alright if you call me Jessamine. Or even Jess! Adams, it's just so formal."

Tom stepped back towards the portrait hole and her hand fell from his arm."Oh, but I couldn't possibly. I'm a gentleman, Adams." he responded, keeping his face polite. She opened her mouth to protest, but he was growing bored of their flirting and so he did something he knew would shut her up. Tom placed a finger gently against her lips and watched her hazel eyes widen in both surprise and joy. _It is so easy._

"I must go. It was lovely talking to you, Jessamine." With that, Tom left through the portrait hole swiftly and strode down the corridor of the dungeons.

Once he had left the campus, he quickened his pace. He didn't want anybody he knew to see him. It would risk suspicion and uncomfortable questions. Soon, he reached the detestable village of Hogsmeade. He disliked the place and found it boring, but his business was here today.

Tom strode through the village, until he found the empty side street his knights had spoken of. He slipped down it, drawing little attention from passerby. Luckily, the shop he was looking for wasn't too far down the alleyway. It wasn't a very popular place and the owner was quite a shady man, even though he sold the most harmless things. Though of course in Tom's hands you couldn't call a lot of things harmless.

Tom heard a chime sound as he pushed open the door to the shop and walked up to the dusty counter. He tapped the bell on the counter and removed his gloves by pulling it off with his teeth. His eyes surveyed the place and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Another reason nobody comes here. The guy doesn't know anything about cleanliness. Tom sighed impatiently and tapped the bell again.

"I'm comin'! God, Martha! Why d'ya always haff to distarb me while I'm restin'!" A fat man, with a grubby beard and similarly dirty clothes limped out of the back room, bringing with him the stink of moth balls. "You ain't Martha." he said, sniffing as he leaned over the counter, his black eyes scrutinising.

"Very well spotted." Tom replied dryly and the man sniffed again, rubbing his nose. "Well, whaddya want then?"

"I wish to purchase one of your items on sale." Tom said, pointing to what he wanted on the shelf behind the counter. The man's beady eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment. Tom sighed, "I haven't got all day." The man nodded and that got him working. Tom noticed his reaction hinted that business had been slow.

The shopkeeper dragged up a grimy looking footstool and eyed Tom as he took down the item from the shelf. "Yer from that school, ain't yer? 'Ogwarts?" Tom nodded. "Righ'," he sniffed again, climbing down and moving back to the counter. "Wha d'ya want on it then?"

Tom frowned, already taking out his galleons. "What do you mean?" The man eyed his pocket with a glimmer in his eye. "D'ya want it engraved or not?" Tom glared at him, but gave him a curt nod in response.

The shopkeeper took out a stencil and a small fin tipped scalpel. "Ya gonna tell me wha' it is?" he asked.

"Tom." The man set the letters on the leather and carved it in with a surprisingly steady hand. "Marvolo."

"How'd yer spell tha'?" Tom remembered that this man was probably uneducated and sighed. "M-A-R-V-O-L-O." he spelled out. The man nodded and carved that in.

"Riddle." Tom finished and the man did the same with those letters. "Tha' will be eigh'een galleons an' six sickles." the man said, setting the scalpel down and brushing off the engraving with a bandaged hand. Tom set the money on the counter and he handed him the diary.

Tom flipped it over in my hands, caressing the black leather and admiring the neat engraving on the bottom._What delightful plans I had for this._


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was late. And on the last day of the semester too. She cursed under her breath when the pile of books on her mattress toppled. She quickly stacked them beneath her bedside table, but packed one or two in her bulging suitcase.

"Finally." she sighed when her luggage clicked shut. She grabbed her coat and boots, sitting on the edge of the bed to force the boots on her feet quickly. Without a backward glance she picked up her suitcase and ran down the stairs. She said a few last minute goodbyes as she walked out of the common room and towards the entrance hall where the carriages were slowly leaving for the train.

Hermione set her luggage down when she got to the Entrance Hall and she noticed Riddle standing near the steps with Dumbledore. Her eyes moved down Riddle's form to the luggage at his feet. Her brows rose. _Riddle stays at an orphanage. Dumbledore's sending him back for Christmas?_

"Ma-ma-mione!" Weston called from the doors, waving her over impatiently. Riddle looked from Dumbledore to Weston and then to her. Hermione averted her eyes and brought her luggage over to wait with Weston and Ben for a carriage. "You're late again? Gosh, do you only come early for classes and everything else just isn't as important?" Weston grinned at Hermione's eye-roll.

"No, this time it's your fault. You kept me out so late, I had no time to pack." she said, crossing her arms over her chest pointedly.

"Typical 'Mini, just stuff a handful of clothes in there and it's D-O-N-E." Weston said, punctuating every letter in 'done' with a click of his fingers. Hermione scowled at the nickname and lightly smacked his hand out of the air. "Is that why you always wear the ugliest clothes, Westie?"

He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue, but he was saved a reply by the last carriage pulling up for them. Hermione helped load up her suitcase and noticed Riddle making his way over to the doors, Dumbledore watching him go.

"Come on, 'Mione." Ben called from inside the carriage, but Hermione was rooted to the spot. We were the last ones there except two young Second Year Hufflepuffs.

One carriage left. Six seats in the carriage. Six people and one of them was Riddle.

He seemed to realise this just as she did and after he swung his luggage up onto the back of the carriage he opened the door for her. Hermione recovered and gave him an awkward nod of thanks as she climbed into the carriage, seating herself next to Ben. Riddle climbed in after her, leaving the door open for the two Hufflepuff boys who sat in the corner and exchanged addresses for the holidays.

The carriage started up towards Hogsmeade and the journey was silent, except for the soft chatter of the two Second Years in the corner. Riddle sat beside Weston, who grinned at Hermione when he saw her looking pointedly away from Riddle. Hermione shot Weston an angry look, but of course, being Weston, he had to say something.

"So Riddle," he began, not looking at Riddle as he spoke, but at Hermione. She scowled angrily, but Weston grinned wider and Riddle turned his polite attention to him.

"Have a good holiday." Weston said, looking to Riddle finally. Luckily, the carriage was pulling into the station. Riddle smirked and before we clambered out, he replied, "Same to you, Potter. Weasley." Then his eyes turned to Hermione and he smiled, "DeLuca."

Ben climbed out first and helped take down the luggage. Riddle helped him, but Weston stood by and waited with Hermione. She had turned to the thestrals pulling the carriage and was lost in memories. "Come on, we'll be late if we dawdle." Ben said, shaking Hermione from her thoughts. She smiled, picking up her luggage and when she stood up she noticed Riddle watching her still.

"Have a good holiday." she said to him quickly before Weston tugged her away towards the train. He watched her go and then followed behind to the back of the train where the Slytherins sat.

After making sure our luggage was with the porter, Ben, Weston and Hermione scoured the train for an empty compartment. In the end they had to share one with Weston's ex, Agnes Brown. Ben and Hermione spent the train ride laughing quietly at Weston who was looking very uncomfortable under Agnes' stern glare.

Apparently, things did not end well between them.

After the long journey it was a relief when the train came to a at King's Cross station. The students, wearing their Muggle clothing, filed out onto Platform 9 3/4. Hermione said goodbye to Agnes and she and Ben went to meet Weston at the wall leading into the main station, since he had left the second the train had stopped.

They went through to the station and were greeted by a thin woman who grabbed Ben into a big hug and petted his hair. Her hair was dark brown and cut in a bob, which bounced when she turned and hugged Weston, who looked politely uncomfortable. "Mum, stop." Ben grumbled, running a hand through his hair to fix it.

Mrs. Weasley turned to face Hermione and shot Ben a look. "Oh, yeah. Mum, this is Hermione DeLuca, she's a transfer from France." Ben explained and Mrs. Weasley gave her a big smile. She hugged Hermione gently and she found herself missing the other Mrs. Weasley she had grown up with. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said and took Ben's hand, smiling to her son. "The others are waiting to see you!"

They were ushered over to where the rest of Ben's family stood and three others who must have been Weston's parents and little brother. Hermione was introduced to them all and found out Ben had three older sisters and one younger brother. His father greeted her too, but he looked much more serious than Arthur Weasley and it made her feel weird thinking of him as Mr. Weasley.

The Potters were very sweet. Weston's father looked just like him and he was very tall. His mother was very pretty and beautiful chocolate locks and kind eyes. His little brother, Peter, had the same dark blue eyes and his mother's curly hair.

"I'm so glad Weston has a female friend, you know. He's just like his father. Kissing all the pretty ones. I'm so glad he can be friends with a girl without trying to kiss her." Mrs. Potter whispered to me and giggled while Weston greeted Peter with a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. Weston's a great friend. He's always making me smile." Hermione said. The woman smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezing her to her side gently. Hermione was reminded of her own mother and an ache started in her chest at the thought. Mrs. Potter smelled like roses and it reminded her of home.

Mrs. Weasley invited Hermione over for dinner at least ten times before she had to leave. "Do you have to go now 'Mione? You can come for dinner, you know." Ben told me and smiled.

"No thanks Ben. I really appreciate the offer, but my aunt and uncle are probably waiting at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said, picking up her suitcase.

"Aunt and uncle?" Mr. Potter asked, "Aren't you spending Christmas with your parents?" Weston paled a bit and opened his mouth to stop his father, but Hermione smiled.

"It's fine really. I would love to see my parents, but they're not around anymore." _It wasn't a total lie. My parents were definitely 'not around'._

Mr. Potter's expression saddened, but he gave Hermione a small nod and a smile that made her feel better. Hermione was glad to leave them when she left the station. They reminded her too much of home.

-

Tom still didn't know how this would work. He had been forced to go back to that stinking orphanage because of Myrtle's death. _How am I supposed to get out of that miserable place?_ Tom stalked through the station, avoiding the Muggles as best he could. Immediately his eyes found where DeLuca where she was standing with Potter and Weasley's families.

A flash of longing flickered through him and left him enraged at himself and at DeLuca. He tore his eyes from the sight and searched for the banged up, grey haired driver from the orphanage that he so dreaded seeing. He found him easily and made his way over. Tom poked the man's side roughly to get his attention and received a crooked teeth smile in return.

He led Tom to the car that the orphanage used for transportation. The inside was dark and a little dusty and smelled faintly of chemicals. Tom sat on the edge of his seat throughout the entire journey, his heart tightening in his chest the closer they got to the orphanage.

He saw the building and had the sudden urge to leap from the moving car and sprint in the opposite direction. Wool's Orphanage. Rusty and old and full of foul little Muggles, as usual.

Tom yanked his luggage from the boot of the car after they had pulled up in the driveway. His mood had soured considerably, if that were possible. He stalked up the driveway and opened the door, hand shaking as he pushed it open. Quickly, he went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. On the second landing he walked to his old room, finding it empty. Except for the two Muggles waiting for him there. He had come upstairs so quickly to avoid conversation with the old caretaker, but it seemed she had foreseen that. She stood in the room beside a solid looking man, who was obviously providing security for the orphanage. His face seemed set into a permanent scowl and he had his corded arms crossed over his broad chest. The room stank of grease and mud, most likely coming from the man, Tom wrinkled his nose and set his luggage down.

"Good morning, Tom. I'm just here to remind you to behave yourself while you're staying here. I know you don't want to be here, but here you are." _Yes, here I am. Well spotted, old lady. _"Mr. Oatman is here for your protection." Tom let out a bark of laughter, making the caretaker jump. "To protect me or to protect everybody else from me?"

Oatman recrossed his arms and opened his mouth, but Tom was saved the oaf's response when the caretaker spoke instead. "Enough of that, Tom. You will behave." she said, pointing her knobbly finger at him and shaking it twice.

"You know when lunch is served, be prompt." she said and walked from the room. Oatman's scowl seemed to deepen as he left the room after her. Tom watched them go and when they were gone he sat on the edge of his small bed.

_These Muggles are so dull. I would curse myself to spare myself the torture of their company._

_DeLuca. Think about DeLuca. How will you find her? Malfoy said she would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. How will you get out of the orphanage? I can sneak out, I _can't_use magic, so I will have to be very careful._

_And then there would be the clean up after I've got rid of her. I could say she went back to France. I can forge letters easily. But then there was Dumbledore. He knew something about her. A secret. And he might not believe the lies I tell._

_It's too risky. I need to know what Dumbledore knows, before I kill her._

_But I don't know if I can wait that long._

_-_

_I need to know where Walker lives. I can't believe I forgot to look that up at Hogwarts! But once again, distractions occurred. Like snowball fights and late night parties in the common room._

Hermione locked the door to her room in the Leaky Cauldron and she made a mental note to strangle Weston when she saw him next. _Thanks to him I've got no clue where to start looking for Walker._ With Francis Walker's book in her bag and her wand safely tucked away in the pocket of her slacks, she left the Leaky Cauldron and entered the wonder that was Diagon Alley during Christmas.

Snow coated the ground and the tops of the buildings. Icicles glistened where they hung from roofs and shop windows. And the window displays were beautiful. The beautiful periwinkle blue coat with fur lined sleeves and a matching hood stood caught Hermione's eye in Madame Malkin's shop window. Real snow drifted down from an invisible source and small reindeer flew here and there around the coat. The matching fluffy white winter boots and gloves hung on a hook near the manikin and everything seemed to glow with a warm light behind the clear glass.

Hermione walked past and made her way to Flourish and Blott's. The bookstore was quiet and peaceful on this December morning and Hermione was hit with a wave of warmth when she opened the door to the shop. She walked through the tall lines of shelves, remembering the time when Mr. Weasley and Lucius Malfoy got into a fight in this very store. And over her Muggle parents no less. She smiled, remembering the image of Hagrid lifting the two men out of a pile of books.

Hermione slipped between two shelves and began to search for Francis Walker's books. She found one further back in the store and took it off of the shelf. She flipped through to the back and scanned the page that was about the author, looking for an address. When her search proved unsuccessful she sighed and closed the book with a thud.

"Looking for something in particular, young lady?" A low voice sounded behind her. Hermione turned, hand already moving to her pocket where she kept her wand. An elderly man stood there, smiling politely at her.

Hermione relaxed and nodded,"I am. Though I don't think there's a book here that has what I'm looking for."

The man wore a homburg hat with a matching brown suit. Crows' feet crinkled at the corners of his hazel eyes and he stroked his short grey beard, eyeing the book Hermione still held in her hand. She smiled at him, putting the book back. "I should be going." Hermione said and turned to leave.

"Wait, miss. You're looking for something that's to do with Francis Walker?" the man asked. Hermione looked to him, frowning slightly and she nodded. Her hand shifted back toward her coat pocket. "Yes."

He smiled, "I know the man. Maybe I can help? What do you want? An autograph? Or do you have a few questions?" he asked.

"Oh thank you, sir. But I actually wanted to know where to find him." she said.

The man took a moment to answer. "What's this about then? I'm his good friend. He's busy at the moment." the man nodded, "Out of town, I'm afraid. I could help though. What did you want to see him for?" he asked.

Hermione eyed the man and took a leap of faith. "I read his book and was interested with travelling forward in time in particular. How would one go about doing that?" she asked and seeing his expression, she added, "Hypothetically, of course."

He smiled and nodded, "It's nice to see such a curious young mind. Though, I'm afraid I don't know. And I'm sure that even if Francis knew, he wouldn't tell just anyone." he smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, miss." he said and this time he turned to leave.

"What if I need to know how to go back in time?" Hermione asked and he stopped, frowning. "What if I need to know...because I'm from the future?"

The mans face paled and he glanced around nervously. "Are- are you serious?" he asked, his voice shaking. Hermione nodded, not daring to let her eyes stray from him. "Can you prove it?" he whispered, leaning closer.

"No. I had nothing but my wand with me when it happened." Hermione took out her wand and when he held out his hand to see it closer she obliged and handed it over.

The man looked over her wand and his frown deepened. "Who made this? Tamani? Gregorovitch? I've never seen this workmanship." he whispered when he handed the wand back to her.

"He's from the future. A man called Ollivander. He's the best wand-maker there." she explained.

The man sighed, wiping his brow. "I believe you, miss...?"

"Granger." Hermione responded with her real name in case anyone from Hogwarts (anyone being Tom Riddle) came snooping.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say that I've lied to you." he said sheepishly.

Hermione blinked, her grip on her wand tightening. The man removed his hat and held it in both of his wrinkled hands.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Because I'm Francis Walker."


End file.
